The 56th Annual Hunger Games
by Wildtalon1138
Summary: Root for your favorite as the 56th hunger Games commence. Originally an SYOT called 56th Annual Hunger Games, but now just the story
1. District One Girl Reaping

**Hey everyone! This was the story called 56th Annual Hunger Games that I wrote. The site deleted it because it was "interactive" and therefore against rules apparently. So it is still your tributes that have been submitted but the only chapters will be that of the story (reaping, interviews, etc). enjoy the Games. You may have already read this chapter, but for those who haven't here it is! Please review.**

* * *

District 1

Girl:

This moment. Right now. The exuberance of the crowd making a warm feeling flow through my body. Today is the day I will finally get to participate in the annual Hunger Games. All the other times – the past 5 years- I've been too slow volunteering, but not today.

Imagine, all that glory, all the recognition…all mine. Killing? It needs to be done to win. It doesn't really matter to me. They're all animals anyway. Anyone knows only District 1 really amounts to anything. 2 and 4? Sure they are well off, but 1 is still the best. We have the diamonds, the jewels, and the money. We are the closet to the Capitol, and, frankly, the highest percentage of Games winners have come from District 1.

Our escort, Pharin Jenks, takes the stage, his words drowned out by the roar of the stands. The Capital building is adorned in Panem banners and bathed in bright colors. I can barely hear Pharin's introductory speech over the blaring noise. Inwardly, I smile, knowing that whatever he says, I _will _be the one to take the stage. I _will _be a District 1 tribute.

My friends Marty and Jade stand next to me. They too want to be in the Games, have that chance to show what they're made of. Yet this year, we made a pact, it was my turn. They wouldn't volunteer, wouldn't say anything. I'm grateful for that. Marty turns to me and smiles. She I can trust to uphold the pact. Jade too.

Gingerly, for suspense's sake, Pharin casts his hand into the jar holding girls names. I brace myself for the outburst of people all wanting to take the poor girl's place. I myself prepare to raise my own voice in volunteer.

Opening the card, Pharin reads out "Lisla Parks." The little girl doesn't even have the chance to register her fate before I jump in.

"I volunteer! I, Kayte Bowan, volunteer as tribute!"

* * *

**If you would like to know your current sponosr points, you MUST PM me and I will PM you back as points will not be posted in the story.**


	2. District One Boy Reaping

**Here it is! District One boy. Apology for the late update, but I was preocuupied with my story on FictionPress (check me out at SkywriterSound). Enjoy!**

* * *

District 1 Boy

I button my navy blue collared shirt as I stare at the mirror in my bedroom. I quickly glance at my freshly combed hair and then down to my torso. I'm not going to deny that I am definitely muscular. I'd spent the last five months in extensive training for the Games. Five months of combat training, running laps, and memorizing edible plants. I was proud of the six-pack I had obtained. It showed I was strong, that I was ready for the Games.

"Camas, Camas, come here!" calls my kid sister Kylie. She's ten and probably the most important thing in my life next to the Hunger Games. I walk into the living room where Kylie is sprawled out on the couch playing with her glitzy beading kit.

"Look what I made you, Camas." She says, holding up a string necklace with a fake jewel strung on the end.

"It's for you to wear to the reaping."

I smile; she is just so sweet, so helpless, and so innocent. I can't imagine her in the Games and am glad that she is only ten. Girls like her; they shouldn't compete in the Games. They're just too helpless. I wouldn't want them to get hurt.

I take the gift and slip it over my head. Then go out to the backyard for some last minute sword practice.

An hour later and it is time for the District 1 reaping. I go out alone, ahead of my family. This is it. My time to win.

I stand in a group with the other 17 year old boys in District 1. My buddies crowd around me once they arrive.

"Hey man" says Darren.

"Hey" I reply, "Ready for this?"

"Aw fersure I am. Remember, I get reaped, you say nothin. You get reaped, my lips are tight."

"Yea Dare, I know" I say. The rest of us (Darren, Trike, Parker, and me) all pat each other on the back. Just then, Pharin Jenks, our escort, appears on stage and the Capitol music blares. He introduces the 56th Annual Hunger Games, and then shows us the introductory video.

I pay little attention; I've seen the video ever since I can remember. I focus on my game strategy because, if I'm reaped, I want to be ready. After the video, Pharin proceeds with the reaping. He calls the girls first. Some scrawny twig named Lisla Parks. She is quickly replaced by a tougher girl named Kayte.

Now the boys turn.

Pharin opens up the card.

"Mantel Harrie."

For a second the anger boils inside me, then it is released in a tidal wave as I yell, "My name is Camas Speare and I volunteer."

Another second: this time of silence. Then, I'm rushed up to the stage. Once there, I state my name once more.

At that point, Darren whistles, followed by the clapping and cheering of District 1.

They know. They know I am ready. That I can win these Games for District 1 and for me.

Kayte and I shake hands. Then, I turn my back on the crowd to be escorted into the meeting rooms.

I will not fail. I will win these Games. The rest of the tributes don't stand a chance.

* * *

**Please Review! Also, congratulation to TheGirlOnFire13 and lala1366 for correctly answering my trivia question! The answer was Ellie. They have been awarded 50 sponosr points.**

**Here is the next question:**

**Q: How many feet are in a yard?**


	3. District Two Girl Reaping

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please review!**

* * *

District 2 Reaping

Girl:

I look around me at all the other girls. Dressed pretty for this "special" occasion, myself included, we wait for the District 2 escort to approach the microphone. I play with the necklace I put on this morning. It's a locket, opening up to a picture of a beautiful rose speckled with thorns. I've always said it would be my token should I be reaped.

"Hello everyone." The escort says in that stupid Capitol accent. "Welcome to the reaping for the 56th annual Hunger Games." Cheers sound from the surrounding crowd as people erupt in happiness. My ears feel like they are about to explode. I see the smiling face of my father up on stage, along with that of my grandfather. Both of them love the Games; they are also victors. My grandfather was the very first victor actually, winning in the Games that began the annual cycle of bloodshed. Yet, I don't hate them for it.

Looking through the crowd, I spy my brother Jace. At 20 years old, he is ineligible for the Games. He smiles at me and I return it with a sigh. We both agree that the Games are terrible. That the Capitol is terrible…Panem is terrible. We're not exactly your typical District 2 kids. It's mostly because of our mother. She saw the evil in the Hunger Games and made sure that we knew the truth about it. We used to ask her why she ever married our father, since he was a victor and pro-Games. She would just reply with a far-away look in her eyes that she loved him dearly and could overlook that. I never understood though; still don't.

Viewing the stage again, I see our escort Lyla Parfy, reach into the girls bucket and draw out a name. Unlike everyone else in the crowd, I'm wishing it's not me. Of course, I'm used to being cheated.

"America Reese Lancaster" Lyla calls.

My heart speeds up and I catch my breath, gripping my locket tight. I'm rushed up to the stage and frantically look around. District 2, who usually has numerous volunteers, is silent. No one wants to take the place of the girl they have all taken advantage of at some point.

My father wears a proud smile and my grandfather is patting him on the back. They clap and the rest of District 2 soon follow slowly. I glance at my brother who stares at me with a pained expression. I keep my eyes on him as the boy tribute is called.

Dirk Barton, one of my ex-boyfriends. Thankfully, someone volunteers for him and saves me the awkwardness of talking to Dirk. We shake hands and are shuffled into rooms to meet with our friends and family. The last thing I see before they close the stage door is Jace's face.

He looked like he had just died.

* * *

**Congrats to lala1366 and forgiven95 for answering the trivia question! The answer was 3 feet in a yard.**

**Here is the next question:**

**Q: What are the colors of Mace Windu's, Yoda's, Luke's, and Anakin's lighsabers? In that order.**


	4. District Two Boy Reaping

**Here is the reaping for our District 2 boy. Enjoy! Not sure if this one is as strong as the others but I tried to write him as best I could. Tell me what you think by clicking that review button :) Also, if any one want to know they're sponsor points, please just PM me.**

* * *

District Two Boy

Lyla walks up to the stage. Behind her sits two men. They are Hansen and Fritz Lancaster; previous Hunger Games victors. Instead of listening to Lyla, I concentrate on the two of them.

Hansen Lancaster is my idol. The one I look up to in these Games. His winning game strategy is legendary in District 2. It was down to the final three during the 26th Hunger Games. Lancaster was perched on the limb of a great oak tree in the middle of a forest arena. The other two tributes were allied and hidden in a cave located a few yards away from the oak. They had no idea he was there. Over the next three hours, Lancaster built a gigantic bonfire around the tree while the two District 4 tributes were sleeping. Since the cave had only one entrance, that the opponents had stupidly decided to block with a large rock, they were trapped. Lancaster set fire to the tree…the smoke killed them within minutes. Should've seen those wet rats faces.

I didn't watch it live, but the archive tapes show all I need.

A loud call from Lyla brings me back to reality.

"America Reese Lancaster."

No. No way

Of all people, it is Hansen Lancaster's daughter that is reaped. Nobody says anything, and for good reason. She is the daughter of the legend and no one wants to be the one to take her right of participation away.

As she comes up on stage, I can't help but marvel at her. Not just her beauty, though she is attractive, but also at the pure fame and irony. For reasons I can't fathom though, she is terrified. I would think she would be proud, I can tell her father is. I don't have much more time to wonder as the boy name is called next.

It's Dirk Barton, another kid in my grade. Everyone else is too slow as I volunteer for him.

Volunteering was always my plan. I need to bring fame and honor to my family, to the Flint name. Just as Lancaster did when he won his Games. I have to do it because my brother tried…and he failed. Two games ago; death by District 6 spear. So, I mastered the spear too. So that when I volunteered I could kill off District 6…just like they killed my brother.

* * *

**Congrats to SpunkyFun who has correctly answered the trivia question. There is still time for one more of you to get it right and earn 50 sponsor points.**

**The question is:**

**What are the colors of Mace Windu's, Yoda's, Luke's, and Anakin's lightsabers? In that order.**


	5. District Three Girl Reaping

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the extremely late update, but summer calls! Hope you have been enjoying the story so far and I really hope you like this chapter because I was having a hard time writing it. Please review as I would really love some feedback on the story :)**

* * *

District 3 Girl

"Good luck, Am-butt" sniggers Jenny Donahue, as she prances away.

_Grrr! _I really hate bullies, and Jenny is the biggest one in the sophomore class. She's the girl whose father actually has a job that allows the entire family to be rich. Hey…good for him; he worked hard to get to that point, but Jenny, she abuses the privilege…spoiled sick and taunting others who can't bask in the same glory that she can.

She knows I need to get into the Hunger Games. She knows that without it, my mother and I will lose everything; probably starve too. So she teases me about it, but I'll show her that I will participate and I will win.

As I enter the auditorium where the reapings are held, I catch sight of my best friends, Autumn and Rachel.

"Amber over here!" Rachel calls, waving to me from the girls section. Once over, I hug them both.

"Jenny harassing you again?" Rachel questions.

"As always."

"That girl better shut-it or else she's gonna wish she hadn't messed with one of my friends." Autumn snarls.

"Thanks Autumn, but not necessary. I'll be gone soon anyway; then she can't talk to me like that."

"So, you really are going to volunteer?" asks Autumn.

Nodding I say, "I have to. My mother needs the money and my working at Sally's doesn't pay much."

They both nod in agreement and then Rachel changes the subject.

Soon, our escort is on stage, and, after the introductions, she reaches in and grabs a slip from the girls jar. It's not me that's all I know.

Clasping both my friends' hands tight, I yell, "I volunteer!"

Everyone turns and stares as I step out of the crowd. I can spot Jenny giving me a taunting pity look, but I won't let her bother me.

"Well, come on up here." Our escort says. Confidently, I step onto the stage.

"And what's your name, darling?" the escort asks.

"Amber Cadwell." I reply.

"Please clap for Amber then." She encourages, addressing the crowd.

A series of claps are heard and I see Rachel mouth "good luck" to me. Then, the escort draws a boy's name. After the boy tribute is picked we shake hands and head to the meeting rooms.

A lot of kids volunteer for the Hunger Games for a lot of reasons.

_This is for you, Mom._

* * *

**As no one answered the last trivia question but SpunkyFun, I will be posting a new one. Here is the new question. Remember, the first two people to answer it correctly receive 50 sponsor points each! If you would like to know your points, please PM me.**

**Q: In what year was the James Bond movie Goldfinger released?**


	6. District Three Boy Reaping

**The District 3 Boy reaping is here. Sorry for all the long waits but I've had a ton of summer work to complete. Just to let everyone know the schedule for this story, I will be writing a reaping for each tribute so they all get a chance in the spotlight. After that, the chapters will consist of various tributes' POV's put together. So you can expect more than 24 chapters for this story and I will try to make each chapter longer after the reapings have finished. If you have any questions about tributes or concerns don't hesistate to PM me.**

**Now on to the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hunger Games nor these tributes. They belong to Suzanne Collins and other fanfic writers, respectively.**

* * *

District Three

I can't get reaped. I just can't. Being reaped would leave my mother alone and I can't leave her like my father did. She would be helpless because there's no way I'm coming out alive. The little training I can get in in a day isn't much…and it's definitely not enough. Still, I'm here; forced to be at this reaping due to the regulations of the Capitol.

My mother runs here fingers through my black hair and hugs me one last time, and then I take my place with the other 15 year old boys. Judging by the look on everyone's face, I'm not the only one dreading this event. My name is in there at least 14 times. I've had to take tesserae every year because we would starve otherwise. With no father to speak of, my mom has to work extra hard to earn a living. Even I have a small job at the local factory. Anything helps. _Except for the man who is my father. He doesn't help. He never has, never will, and I don't even want him to._

The escort takes the stage. Blah blah blah….56th Hunger Games…..talk talk talk…..odds be ever in your favor…yeah. I've heard it all before, memorized it, in fact. I just concentrate hard on wishing the tribute isn't me.

Someone behind me pats my back. It's Faro, my best friend.

"Don't worry Caine. I have a feeling. It can't be you." He says.

"I hope you're right, but listen. If I get picked…"

"Stop it." She shakes my shoulders roughly, "You're not going to be reaped."

"No listen!" I yell pushing him away. When I'm sure he is paying attention I continue. "If I have to go in there, promise me. Promise me, Faro, that you'll take care of my mother. She needs help. She'll die without it. Please."

Looking at me sternly, Faro hesitates for a second, then replies determinately, "I promise, Caine. I just hope it doesn't come to that."

Seeing that he understands I turn back to the stage of the auditorium where they just announced the girl tribute. Some black-haired 15 year old who I've seen around before. Amber, I think. She volunteered and I can't imagine why.

The boy reaping is next. This is it. I cross my fingers.

"Caine Ellison."

My world collapses. I see my death, and then my mother's. Then a black void as a loud ringing begins in my ears. This cannot be happening. My mom needs me. I clench my fists and squeeze my eyes shut.

A nudge from Faro brings enough of me back so that I walk up to the stage. When asked to shake hands I give a weak squeeze, which is all I can manage if I want to keep my feelings in check.

As they herd us through the backstage door, I don't even try a glance at my mother. I'm pretty sure the horror on her face would kill me before the Games even started.

* * *

**Congrats to SpunkyFun and lala1366 for answering the trivia question. The answer was 1964.**

**Next question:**

**Q: How many nephews does Donald Duck have?**

**And...as an added bonus and random moment for a random question! Answer if you want!**

**If you could have any three famous people with you in a band, who would they be?**

**For me...**

**1.) Scotty McCreery**

**2.) Brad Paisely**

**3.) Jennifer Nettles**

**(P.S. I'm a big country music fan)**


	7. District Four Girl Reaping

**Next chapter...here it is! Hope you enjoy the treat because I made this chapter waaayyyy longer than the other ones so far. I'll try to make them even longer as the story goes on. Thanks for reading.**

**P.S. Anyone interested can check out my FictionPress stories at SkywriterSound OR my Harry Potter Fanfic Challenge (the link is on my profile)**

* * *

District 4 Girl

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh!"

Firmly squeezing my eyes shut, I jam may hands against my ears. As hard as I push, I can't block out the haunting sound. Another ear-piercing wail of agony courses through the house. I curl my body up and grip my pillow tight. Blood fills my mouth, oozing from a wound I made biting into my cheek. As screaming once again sounds, I bolt out of bed, downstairs, and out the door. I can't stay there any longer. Not until morning comes.

In a matter of minutes I find myself at our private pier. Living in District 4's Victor Village gives you certain benefits. At least here I can get away from the torture.

Ever since he won those stupid Games, he was different. That's what mother told me. The Games changed him; episodes of nightmares, reliving the Games, waking up screaming. All my life I've woken up to his cries of pain.

_Nine Years Ago_

_I poked my head around the corner, peering into the semi-darkness of my parent's bedroom. My father glares at me, panting heavily. In a second his expression morphed to pure panic and he tensed._

"_Daddy? Daddy? Are you okay?" Slowly, I made my way to his bedside. He stayed quiet, eyes wide open. Suddenly a loud wail pierced the air. My father flung the sheets off and collapsed onto the bed, hands gripping the sheets._

"_Daddy! Daddy! What are you doing?" As another scream shook hi, my mother came and grabbed my hand._

"_Sweetie, come with me. Please come." She said, tugging my sleeve._

"_No!" I screamed. "I have to help Daddy!"_

_He screamed in terror again and this time I screamed with him. I screamed over and over again, tugging at the sides of the bed; my head pounding. My mother finally dragged me out of the bedroom amidst my protests and flailing fists. Outside the door, I ran down the hallway back to my room. I threw myself against the wall, crying. Sliding down to the floor, I listened to my father yell as sobs racked my body. Digging my fingers into the carpet, I let out one last cry as the scenery faded to black and I drifted off; the echoes of my father continuing to race through my mind._

Present

It hasn't stopped and I still can't deal with it. I've never gone back into his room at night again. In the morning my father can barely remember what happens. Sometimes he remembers snippets of his nightmares, but never the full picture; never the pain he causes us.

By the time morning comes around I've been at the dock for three hours: in my PJ's dipping my toes in the water. Normally the fishing boats would have gone out, but today, no one leaves town.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the reaping?" someone says behind me.

"There's still two hours left, Grayson." I say, turning around. "Why do I want to get into the Games anyway?"

Grayson stands beside me, "Another episode?"

Grayson is the only other person who knows about my father's…..trouble. I trust him enough so that he knows everything about me. We even share the same view about the Hunger Games. I used to laugh about it; the killings. I would side with the Careers as they took out the smaller tributes. As I got older, and learned the reason behind my father's screams, I understood the brutality. The final event that made me snap and change my view: my brother's death. He was killed two years ago in the final showdown. He was going to win; he could have won. I realized that it's the Capitol's game all along. They made a tree fall, crushing my brother's arm, which let the other tribute finish him off. He was murdered, and all because the other tribute had a nicer smile (better image I guess, that's what the rumor was).

"Olive? Do you want to talk about it?" Grayson asks. I shake my head. I can't think about my father now.

"Let's go." I say, leading the way off the dock.

Later, I meet Grayson right before the reaping.

"Olive," he says, "I'll see you after the reaping, okay? Don't try anything stupid like volunteering."

"Why would I do that? I wouldn't let my best friend watch me die." We part ways and hold out breaths for the ceremony, probably the only people doing so. Everyone else is preparing to volunteer.

The escort takes the stage. I don't focus on her and instead chat with two girls beside me. I know them a little from school, but everyone basically knows me because my father was a Hunger Games victor. I see him now, sitting up on stage. He smiles at me and I return it, and then turn my attention back to the girls.

"Olive Simmons." I pause for a second, confused as I hear my name. It only takes me that second to realize. A girl in front of me yells, "I volun-"

"No!" a shout silences the girl and others. The sound is coming from my father. "Olive will be the District 4 tribute. She will compete and no one is volunteering." He states.

What! What is he doing! Doesn't he know what the Games did to him!

"We'll I guess that's decided." Our escort says. Horrified, I walk on stage. Everyone else claps and gives me smiles, only Grayson and my mother look scared. I can see Grayson mouth _be safe_ to me. My father comes to stand behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders until the boy is picked. He already looks a lot stronger than I am.

Still, I smile and shake hands; sealing the fate set by my father.

* * *

**So, as you can see, we have some tributes that aren't fitiing to Career standard. Hmmmm? I wonder what this means?**

**If anyone wants to try their luck, guess which tribute you think will win so far, out of the ones that I have written reapings for. Now, it could be one of them, or none of them, but I want to hear what you guys think.**

**AND ..for the trivia question! SpunkyFun and Pulchertudinous got the last one right with Donald has three newphews.**

**Q: What two basic car features does Lightining McQueen NOT have?**


End file.
